<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Young Love by PrincessMeow1989</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28120182">Young Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMeow1989/pseuds/PrincessMeow1989'>PrincessMeow1989</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ben Barnes as Sirius Black - Freeform, F/M, Timothee Chalamet as Regulus Black</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:53:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,465</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28120182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMeow1989/pseuds/PrincessMeow1989</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prequel to "On the Mend." This is how things began and fell apart between Regulus Black and yourself. The pain of losing your first love never fully goes away especially when you didn't' t see everything falling apart before your eyes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Regulus Black/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Young Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Regulus Black is staring at you again.” </p><p>Dorcas said with a smile. You looked up from the book that was propped up in front of you. It had been the fourth or fifth time that week that you had been told that Regulus was looking at you. You peeked over at the Slytherin table where Regulus sat with his friends. Sure enough, his dark eyes were on you. Those eyes that were captivating you more and more by the day. You were the first to smile. Regulus looked at you for a moment before giving you a small nodd. You frowned at Evan as he glared at you before muttering to Regulus. </p><p>Rolling your eyes, you turned back to Dorcas who was giving you a motherly shake of her head. </p><p>“Don’t even think about it. Regulus is good looking. There’s no doubt about it but it would never work. You’re in Gryffindor and he’s in Slytherin. There is also no way that your brother will let you date him.” </p><p>You nodded at Dorcas’ response immediately.  There was no way that James would ever let you date Regulus Black. Since Sirius had turned up on your doorstep almost beat to death, James set a “no talking to any member of the Black family except Sirius” rule. You had been fine to set by that rule until you noticed Regulus’ gaze on you. It was more like, you enjoyed how he was looking at you. Nothing would probably come out of a look. Regulus was probably internally cursing you for “stealing” his brother.</p><p>“I don’t think that you have anything to worry about, Dorcas. It is just a look.” </p><p>“And a nod.”</p><p>Dorcas added. You laughed. </p><p>“Regulus and I have been in the same year and in many classes together. He has never once said a word to me. Why would he start now?” </p><p>(meanwhile) </p><p>“Why are you looking at the Potter girl for?” </p><p>Evan inquired. Regulus shrugged. </p><p>“Merlin, I just looked up and there she was. I wasn’t looking at her specifically. Maybe I am trying to figure out why she is friends with Dorcas Meadowes for? That girl is ghastly.” </p><p>Evan had to agree on that one. Nothing about the Gryffindor lesbian was attractive. Not that it would matter anyway to any man in the castle. They would never be able to provide what Meadowes wanted. </p><p>“It's best to not even think about Potter in that way. She’s nothing but a waste of your time. There are plenty of other pureblood girls who are more deserving. Why would you want to mess with her anyway? Her brother is the reason that your older brother turned out to be a blood traitor.” </p><p>Regulus groaned.</p><p>“If I look in another direction will it get you off of my back?”</p><p>Evan appeared even more offended than before. </p><p>“Forgive me for looking out for you.”</p><p>Evan went back to his conversation with Barty Crouch Jr. He decided it wasn’t a good time to fool with his best friend. Regulus, meanwhile, turned his attention back to you. Just when did you become so beautiful? The last time that Regulus checked you were just a little awkward girl that tagged after your older brother and his band of dick friends. </p><p>Now things were different. Your dark curls fell down your back framing your face. Regulus wouldn’t admit it but he found himself wanting nothing more than to touch your cheek and nuzzle his face in your hair. </p><p>It was a ridiculous thought and he knew it. The last thing that he really needed to do was develop a crush on the girl whose brother he disliked more than anyone in the world. Yet, here he was staring at you more and more each day.</p><p>He swallowed as your attention turned to him again. Merlin, you had lovely hazel eyes. This time he found himself smiling a little more. When you blushed, Regulus had to look down. </p><p>“I made her blush! Me! I did that and I didn’t even say anything to her. Is that good? Or bad? Wait, why the hell am I freaking out? It isn’t like I have a chance with her.” </p><p>He had to stop the uncharacteristically gushy mood and get back to reality. There was no way that his family would agree to such a union either. Walburga made it clear that she wanted nothing to do with the Potter family ever mentioned in her home again. If Regulus wrote home and said that he was in love with Y/n Potter, his mother would probably come to haul his ass home. </p><p>When Regulus looked up again, he frowned realizing that James, Sirius, and Remus had returned to the table. You sat laughing at something Sirius was talking about. Regulus couldn’t help feeling a bit jealous. He still wasn’t over his brother's abandonment. His attention turned to James as a swell of fury went through him. James Potter had it all! James had access to both Sirius and yourself. He had Sirius and his stupid jokes and you and your lovely...everything.</p><p>“Guys, I’m out.” </p><p>Regulus muttered in Evan’s general direction. Evan turned. </p><p>“You don’t have quidditch practice until later. Where are you headed?” </p><p>Regulus rolled his eyes. </p><p>“Well, mother, I am going to the library. Would you like to hold my hand while I go?”</p><p>Barty and Snape laughed at Regulus’ snide response. Regulus was, after all, the only one that could talk to Evan Rosier in such a manner. If it were anyone else, they would have been hexed. </p><p>“See you later.” </p><p>Evan said with a grin. </p><p>You, meanwhile, watched as Regulus stood. Had he always been that tall or were you really just paying attention to him for the first time. You turned your attention to Sirius who was busy pestering Remus about giving him chocolate. Regulus wasn’t as tall as his brother. Maybe a few inches shorter but still as handsome, in your mind. Had Sirius not been so into Remus, you might have allowed yourself to have had a crush on him. That would have also been like having a crush on your brother. Sirius was different in your mind. He was one of your best friends and almost like a second brother. A crush would have been so weird. Regulus, though, was free game. </p><p>Free game was a nice way to put it. Had Regulus always been this good looking? You watched as he talked to Rosier a bit more. When he rolled his eyes at something Rosier said, you couldn’t help but smile. Whether Regulus wanted to admit it or not, he did a lot of things like Sirius. The way he flipped his curly hair back and the way his eyes seemed to darken when he was focusing on something. </p><p>You wanted nothing more than to reach out and stroke your fingers through his hair. His hair was probably soft...soft and would twirl around your fingers perfectly...</p><p>“Y/n! Make Remus give me the candy!” </p><p>Sirius whined, pulling you from your thoughts on Regulus. You turned to your friends with a frown. </p><p>“Sirius, you’ve had enough candy. You ate three of Remus’ chocolate bars last week.” </p><p>James nodded, in agreement. </p><p>“She’s got a point, Padfoot.”</p><p>Sirius scowled at James before turning to you. </p><p>“You’re supposed to be on my side.” </p><p>You smiled and gently patted his shoulder before speaking in your best “calming a child”  tone.</p><p>“I’m always on your side but I also care about your general health. I’m already worried about Remus developing diabetes. We won’t need two with the same illness.” </p><p>Sirius reached out pulling you into an uncomfortably awkward hug. Your face was smashed into his shoulder as he cuddled you like a baby.  From your place, you could see Regulus watching with a confused expression on his face before turning and walking from the great hall. </p><p>“Pads, can you not kill my sister?”</p><p>James asked, taking a sip of his drink. Sirius let you go and pinched your cheek. </p><p>“She’s just fine.” </p><p>Everyone had gone back to their conversations as you leaned over to Sirius. </p><p>“Can I borrow the map?” </p><p>Sirius raised an eyebrow. </p><p>“Where are you going?” </p><p>You innocently twirled a strand of your dark hair around your finger. </p><p>“I need to go to the library but I want to make sure that boy from Hufflepuff that likes me so bad isn't’ there and no I don’t want you to go scare him.” </p><p>Sirius didn’t think a thing of questioning your request any further as he fished the map out of his pocket and handed it to you. </p><p>“Well, if you need my services, you know how to get a hold of me.” </p><p>You nodded before standing up and gathering your books. Bidding your friends a farewell until lunch you slipped out of the great hall. To your pleasure, none of Regulus’ friends looked up. The last thing that you wanted was for any of them to have any reason to follow you. </p><p>Hiding in a corner, you searched over the map until you found the dot labeled as “Regulus Black'' in the library. You had to smile at how you really didn’t lie to Sirius after all. The only part that wasn’t true was the boy in Hufflepuff. Instead, you were after a Slytherin that you had little to no chance with. </p><p>The walk to the library was a lot longer than you expected. Stepping inside, you didn’t Regulus right away. You innocently looked over a book cart of newly returned books as you scoped out the room. There was no sign of the dark-headed boy that had you in such a mess. </p><p>When you finally saw him, he sat at a table on the other side of the room. You took a breath before heading over in his direction. </p><p>“I must be mental” </p><p>You thought. Regulus didn’t see you nor look up from the book that was in front of him until you sat down. His eyes widened, clearly surprised. You sat for a few seconds taking in his expression. Regulus didn’t smile. In fact, he looked quite annoyed by your presence. </p><p>“Hi.”</p><p>You finally said. Regulus blinked. This was the last thing that he was expecting and he really had no idea what to say for a moment. His quiet observant nature was kicking into full gear. </p><p>“Hello.” </p><p>He finally replied. </p><p>“Did my brother send you for something after he finished trying to smother you?” </p><p>You felt the blush quickly returning to your face. Maybe Regulus really wasn’t looking at you for any reason earlier. Now here you were making a huge fool out of yourself. </p><p>“Um no. I...uh...I really don’t know what I am doing so I’m just going to go…”</p><p>You stood as Regulus sat up quickly.</p><p>“You don’t have to...unless you want to that is.” </p><p>You sunk back down into the chair. Regulus’ icy expression eased as he looked down at your hands. Even your fingers were adorable </p><p>“What the hell is happening to me?”</p><p>Regulus thought as he tried to think of something nice to say. He decided to go into a spill about how he thought that you were the most adorable creature ever. That may come off as desperate. If he told you that he enjoyed watching you then he would sound like a creeper. </p><p>“I’m surprised that you are willing to even talk to me.” </p><p>Your voice pulled Regulus from his thoughts. He made a mental note to thank you for getting him out of his head later. </p><p>“What? Why would you say something like that?” </p><p>You shrugged and started twirling your hair around your finger again. The blush started coming back with a vengeance. </p><p>“Because of who I am...my brother...your brother…”</p><p>Regulus held a hand up. </p><p>“First, you aren’t your brother. You don’t make his decisions nor are you my brother or make his decisions. Sirius made his choice. You had nothing to do with that. You didn’t come to our house and shove him into a car or something.” </p><p>You smiled when Regulus smirked. </p><p>“Even though I despise my brother I am glad that he got out.” </p><p>Your smile faded. </p><p>“He misses you.” </p><p>Regulus looked down. This was news that he didn’t want. He had a hard enough time walking past Sirius when his older brother was screeching his name. </p><p>“Can we not talk about my brother or your brother for that matter?” </p><p>“That sounds fine with me.” </p><p>The two of you sat in the library for the next two hours not being disturbed by a soul. No one even seemed really interested in the sight of Regulus Black talking to Y/n Potter. It was you that stood first. </p><p>“I have potions to get to. I’ve had fun today.” </p><p>Regulus nodded. </p><p>“Me too. Would you like to do this again? I mean, we will have to keep it on the down-low because of my friends and family...your brother too.” </p><p>You knew that he was right on that one. If James found out that you were seeing Regulus, he would flip his lid. He would probably try to fight Regulus, which would turn into an epic “whose wand is bigger” pissing contest.</p><p>“You’re right. That is probably for the best.” </p><p>Over the next few months, you snuck off to see Regulus as much as possible. You weren't sure where the line from friends to lovers was crossed but you had fallen for him in no time. Maybe it was the day the two of you were walking through the forest and you tripped on the root of a tree. Regulus and his quick reflexes had you in his arms before you could even come near to hitting the floor. That was the day that Regulus kissed you for the first time. His lips were on yours before he let you go and you didn’t complain. You wrapped your arms around his neck and enjoyed the moment that you were craving so badly. </p><p>Regulus was the first to pull away. He looked down at you with a sly smile before leaning his forehead against yours. </p><p>“I’ve wanted to do that for a long time.” </p><p>“Me too.” </p><p>You replied with a smile. It wasn’t until you heard a stick snap did Regulus jump away from you. His wand was out ready to hex whoever the fuck was spying on your private moment. </p><p>“Who is there?”</p><p>Regulus snapped. A moment later, Sirius stepped out with a hand over his face. </p><p>“Just ignore me. Go ahead and go back to what you were doing.” </p><p>Regulus shoved you behind him as if he was just waiting for James Potter to come out and be ready to fight. You, meanwhile, poked your head around your boyfriend’s body to look at your best friend who was awkwardly looking up at the sky. </p><p>“Hey, what do you know...the trees have leaves. Look at that.” </p><p>Regulus was scowling at his brother as Sirius finally looked back down. </p><p>“What are you doing here?”</p><p> </p><p>Sirius held his hands up. He knew that Regulus was ready to fight and that was the last thing that Sirius wanted to do. </p><p>“I was in the common room, minding my own business, just looking at the map when I saw your names together and was...well I was worried. I didn’t know the two of you knew each other. It looks like you know each other really well or that is one hell of a way to get to know someone.” </p><p>Regulus looked confused. </p><p>“Map? Names? What are you talking about?” </p><p>Sirius realized what he had done and grinned. </p><p>“That’s not important. What’s important is what you two are doing. How long has this been going on? Do our parents know...or James for that matter?” </p><p>Regulus intertwined his hand with yours and shook his head. </p><p>“No, to both. I think that Y/n and I would both be dead if they did know. I suppose that you are going to go and tell them now.” </p><p>Sirius put his hand back over his eyes but peaked through his fingers to see which direction to go in. </p><p>“Just take care of her, Reg. Tell who about what? I don’t know a thing.” </p><p>He gave you a smirk and a wink before heading off in some random direction of the forest. Both Regulus and yourself stood watching as Sirius disappeared behind some trees yapping about getting lost and not knowing anything.” </p><p>Regulus had raised an eyebrow as you turned to him. </p><p>“Do you think he will tell?”</p><p>Regulus shook his head. </p><p>“My brother may be a lot of things but a snitch isn’t one of them. Now, where were we?”</p><p>(2 years later) </p><p>You stood at the top of the Astronomy tower waiting for Regulus to come for your date. Over the past few weeks, he had been a little more distant than normal. Regulus was always distant to a degree but this time it was different. He didn’t seem to be like himself at all. You figured that it was about the whole being a death eater and you not supporting it but you weren't for sure. </p><p>“Hey.” </p><p>You turned around as Regulus stepped out of the shadows. </p><p>“Reggie.” </p><p>You ran to him and threw your arms around his shoulders before burying your face into his chest. He held you for a moment before backing away. </p><p>“I need to talk to you, Y/n.” </p><p>You noticed right away that something was amiss and had a bad feeling about where this was going. Did the dark lord require him to do something bad? Why was he telling you? He knew that your brother and his brother were in the order! This would be cruel to expect you to keep any more secrets about Voldemort’s evil doings. </p><p>“What’s wrong? Did you have to kill someone?” </p><p>Regulus shook his head. </p><p>“Not this week. I saw my parents over the Easter holiday and...well...Y/n I don’t know how to tell you this but saying it straight out. I’m getting married.” </p><p>The expression on your face immediately made every fiber of Regulus’ being snap. His heart broke as you took in his words. </p><p>“To who? I thought we were getting married after school...remember running away to Ireland before your parents could say anything.” </p><p>Regulus sighed. </p><p>“My parents arranged a marriage between myself and Ambrosia Parkinson.” </p><p>“Tell the no!” </p><p>You snapped, as the tears began to fall. Regulus winced. He hated seeing you cry and now that you were doing it because of him he felt worse.</p><p>“I can’t say no, Y/n. My parents...they are counting on me, Sirius...I have to be the heir that he wasn’t. I'm doing any of this to hurt you. I don’t want to do this. I want to be with you.” </p><p>You held a hand up. </p><p>“If you want to be with me then fight for our love. Tell them about us. Be a man and tell them no. You’re throwing away two years that we have spent together…”</p><p>“Hiding from everyone.” </p><p>Regulus finished your sentence. You nodded as he reached out to hold you, however, you slapped him away. Your hands slapped his chest wanting to smack some sense into Regulus. </p><p>“Yes, we have been hiding but I don’t regret it. You can’t do this to me, Regulus. I’ve given you everything.” </p><p>Regulus sighed and pulled you into a hug. His lips were on your forehead as he nuzzled his face against your hair. </p><p>“This isn’t going to hurt just you. You're going to make some man very happy one day and I am going to have to stand back and watch it, darling. I am going to see someone else make you happy the way that I have. That beautiful light in your eyes….it will be on someone else and I’ll hate him for it.” </p><p>You pulled away as you tried to take in the stupidity of the situation. </p><p>“I mean it, Regulus. Tell them no!” </p><p>He shook his head.</p><p>“I’m not. I’m sorry. One last kiss?”</p><p>Your face instantly showed the disgust that you felt for him. </p><p>“You come here and tell me that you are marrying some horrible toad of a woman then you want one last kiss? Goodbye Regulus. I curse the day that you spoke to me!” </p><p>You shoved Regulus away before storming down the steps of the astronomy tower. Never again would you look in his direction at the Slytherin table. He could have the ugly girl who was named after fruit salad. If Regulus wasn’t man enough to tell his parents whom his heart really belonged to then there was no hope for anything!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>